Salut les tarés
by Nekomichan06
Summary: Petite parodie de Salut les Geek ( non non ce n'est pas du plagiat ) avec les personnages de Crazy Skate
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Ménage à trois

Coucou les gens!

Oui j'ai énormément de fics en cours mais ça faisait un mois que j'y pensais du coup j'me lance .

D'abord je tiens à préciser encore ce n'est pas du plagiat de SLG . Oui quelques uns de mes persos prennent la personnalité de chacun de ceux de Mathieu( enfin en partie ) mais c'est tout ce sont mes propres personnages et j'analyse pas des vidéos mais je parle de sujets de tous les jours de toutes sortes de façon la plus humoristique possible avec même une histoire derrière . Et puis même je fais une fiction pas une émission rien que ça c'est un argument de non plagiat!

Petite présentation de mes personnages:

Travis: Le pervers pédophile aimant le SM gay

Jason: Le je-m'en-foutiste qui passe son temps à lire et à lancer des piques glaçantes qui touchent là où ça fait mal

Amber: La petite poupée geek et innocente toujours joyeuse

Jordan: Un hippie souvent stone qui dit n'importe quoi dans ces cas là mais qui peut être lucide et très intelligent

Kevin: Un « scientifique» qui se veut intelligent mais qui est totalement à côté de la plaque

Cyra ( pour ceux qui lisent « Web Team Family » écrit par ma chérie c'est mon personnage que je lui ai gentiment prêté ): psychopathe insensible qui adore

Krystal: Chanteuse incomprise qui aime les câlinou .

Et y aura moi Nekomi qui prendrai le rôle de Mathieu comme présentatrice et médiatrice en cas de bagarre .

Je pense faire des pairings et d'autres trucs divers mais ça ça sera la surprise .

Voilà pour la présentation bonne lecture .

Nekomi faisait les cent pas autour du salon puis regarda le publique .

«Salut les tarés ! Aujourd'hui nous allons parler du ménage à trois .»

«Comment les gens font pour passer le balai à trois …?»Demanda timidement Amber

«Facile! On prend un balai géant et on le passe avec l'aide de deux copains!»

«Ah … Je peux demander à Travis et Kevin de m'aider alors?»

«Avec plaisir … »Fit Travis avec un sourire pervers

Nekomi plaça son amie derrière elle et le fusilla du regard .

«Bas les pattes …»

«Si on peut plus s'amuser …»

La brune se tourna vers la geek .

«Ma chérie … Un plan à trois c'est quand trois personnes font des bébés .»

«Ca … Fait mal …? »

«Ouais … »

Elle se retourna vers le publique .

«Dans un ménage à trois il peut y avoir trois garçons , trois filles , un garçon et deux filles ou une fille et deux garçons»

«Pour le dernier cas on a un mot pour qualifier la fille … »Commença Jason

«La salloooooppppppeeee … »Continua Travis

«Exactement Jamel Debouze même si je trouve ça très misogyne . »

«Ca a toujours été comme ça … Car les filles ont toujours été considérées comme des sorcières .» Lança Kevin

«C'est hors sujet .» Répliqua Nekomi

«Sujet quelque chose dont on parle … »

«TA GUEULE!»

«Vous n'aurez jamais le dixième de mon intelligence . »

«Enfin bref … Fit Nekomi Ca a été développé un peu partout et tout le monde dit que c'est génial mais moi je ne vois pas l'intérêt . »

«Normal une pucelle comme toi n'a jamais été . »Ricana Travis

«Je préfère être une pucelle qu'un gigolo . »

«Popopooooo!» Fit Krystal

«Que … Que … Rah! »

«Mais tout de même je me demande pourquoi cela a été répandu .»

«Le règne de la coke ma sœur! »S'exclama Jordan

«Exactement … Attends quoi?»

«La drogue rend les gens complètement cons .»

«Ah … Combien de fois tu l'as fait?»

«Euh … Joker sœur . »

«Dîtes les gens … Pourquoi il y a de la poudre sur ma console? »Demanda Amber

«Jordan… »Grogna Nekomi

«C'est pas moi cette fois!» Se défendit l'interpellé

«C'est du GHB . »Fit Prof

«Travis … »

«J'ai envie de m'amuser!»Répliqua le pervers

«Je t'ai déjà dit bas les pattes .»

«Roh …»

«Mais une minute! C'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de neige dans le monde de Narnia …»

«J'adddooorrreee ce film!» S'exclama la Poupée

«Paix à ton âme . »Lança le brune

«Je confirme .» Rigola Travis

«Au fait où est Cyra?»

«En train de tenter tu sais quoi . »Lança Kevin

«Encore?»

«Et oui … »

«Certains sont des adeptes réguliers ?»Demanda la blonde

«Oui … Ils aiment beaucoup ça .»

«Normal ça nous aide à prendre notre pied . »Fit Travis avec un ton pervers

«Et à nous faire aimer par deux personnes en même temps .»

«Enfin aimer aimer … La baise pour de la baise j'appelle pas ça aimer moi . »

«Le règne de la coke ma sœur! »

Cyra arriva des armes à la main .

«Qu'est-ce que tas encore fait?»Soupira Nekomi

«J'me suis amusée comme il se le devait . »Répondit la jeune fille

«La maison close a appelé il leur manque une prostipute .»Ricana Travis

«Vas draguer dans une maison de retraite et fais pas chier .

«Popopooooo!» Fit Krystal

«Et toi vas chanter dans un bar au lieu de nous casser les oreilles . »Intervint Jason

Gros blanc et High five entre Cyra et Jason .

«Je crois que je vais rester vierge, jusqu'au mariage … »Fit Amber

Travis se mit à grogner et Cyra tourna la tête .

«Comme par hasard se sont les deux psychopathes qui sont déçus … »Soupira Nekomi

«Avoue que toi aussi pédophile!»

«Nan!»

«On coupe!» Lança Kevin

Les gens partirent et tout de plia .

«Vous allez arrêter de me faire passer pour une pédophile?»Grogna Nekomi

«C'est tellement facile . »Répliqua Travis

«Oui mais c'est pas la vérité!»

«Personne ne va te dénoncer à la police … »

Nekomi leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea sur le canapé .

C'est compliqué de faire des émissions et de se faire insulter devant des milliers de gens oui .

Mais c'est pire quand ce n'est pas vrai .

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une chaleur sur sa main , elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Amber devant elle tout sourire .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?»Demanda t-elle

«Je pense pas que t'es une pédophile .» Dit la blondinette

«Merci …»

«Nan j'te jure t'es trop gentille pour être une pédophile .»

Le brune ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin .

«Toi aussi t'es gentille .»

«Je sais …»

Elle lui embrassa la joue et partit en sautillant . Son amie leva derechef les yeux .

C'est vraiment pas facile les vie à plusieurs … Surtout quand on vit avec des tarés .

Voilà .

Bon c'était trop court pour moi j'ai l'habitude des pavés et c'était pas génial mis c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur ça et c'était un sujet délicat mais la prochaine fois je ferai un sujet que je maîtrise et ça sera meilleur promis

Bisous les chouchou :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Les questions

Enfin le chapitre 2 J'ai réussi ! XD

J'ai trouvé un sujet que je maîtrise mieux j'espère que cela vous plaira .

Bonne lecture:3

Nekomi rassembla ses personnalités et prit dans ses mains ce qui ressemblait à une fiche d'appel .

«Bon … J'appelle Travis!» Fit -elle

«Navré chérie mais seuls les beaux mecs ont le droit de m'appeler . »Ricana l'interpellé

«Donc si y a Travis y a forcément Jason . »

«Je lis mon manga lâche moi .» Croassa Jason

«Amber . »

«Présente! »Fit la jeune fille avec une petite bouille mignonne

«Aww … Elle est trop kawaii! »S'écria Krystal en lui sautant au cou pour lui faire un gros câlin

«Lâche la Krystal .. »Grogna Nekomi

«Oui oui … Espèce de jalouse .»

«Cyra est là?»

«Elle est sortie acheter des couteau de boucher .» Répondit Kevin

«Hm … Merci tu m'as rendu service donc Kevin est là … Jordan?»

«La coke c'est la vie grosse!»

«Bon … Tout le monde , à part Cyra est là donc on va commencer , aujourd'hui on va parler des question . Dans la vie y 'a énormément de questions posées et beaucoup de catégories .» Lança Nekomi

«Les question qui sauvent la vie .» Fit Kevin

«Les questions chiantes .»Poursuivi Jason

«Les question perverses et gênantes .» Surenchérit Travis

«Oui … Elles font parties de notre vie quotidienne et on en pose tout les jours .»

«La première question que je pose à mes futures conquêtes c'est: Es-tu puceau?» Fit Travis d'une voix perverse

«Y a les gens qui demande si ça va quand on vient de tomber et qu'on a le nez en sang . »Lança Jason

«Où alors: T'es là? Alors qu'ils voient la personne .» Renchérit Krystal

«On dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais je pense que non … »Reprit Nekomi

«C'est normal tu l'es toi même . »La coupa Krystal

«Mais … nan . »

«Alors pourquoi tu regardes tout le temps dans l'ordinateur de Amber quand elle est pas là?»

Gros blanc , Nekomi devint toute pâle tandis qu'Amber ne comprit rien de ce qui se passait .

«Vous voyez … Là c'est une question gênante que subit notre chère présentatrice . »Lança Kevin pour détendre l'atmosphère

«Ouais … Ouais … Question gênante ouais .. »Bafouilla le brune encore troublée

Soudain Cyra arriva un couteau ensanglantée à la main .

«Cyra ...?» S'étonna Nekomi

«Le premier qui me pose une question j'le bute .» Grogna sa personnalité

«Oulah … »

«Fais la danse du pan fais la danse du da vas y danse vas y danse vas y danse panda!» Chanta Krystal en dansant une danse bizarre

Amber la suivit tandis que Nekomi paniqua .

«Mais vous êtes folles ou quoi?! Après on va croire que je plagie Salut les Geeks!»

«C'est fait exprès!»Rigola Krystal

Jason s'avança vers elle avec une petite bouille mignonne .

«Aww … Trop kawaii!» S'extasia la jeune fille

Soudain il l'assomma avec un dictionnaire , Krystal tomba par terre . Les autres le regardèrent avec un air bête .

«Deux minutes ça va plus c'est chiant . »Fit le garçon en retournant sur son canapé

«Merci … »Commença Nekomi

« La ferme je fais pas ça pour toi .»

«Nekomi … C'est quoi une question qui sauve la vie? »Demanda timidement Amber

«Questions qui sauvent la vie … Ben … »

«Est-ce que ce serpent qui est à tes pieds est venimeux?!»S'exclama Cyra

Nekomi hurla et sauta dans les bras de Travis puis réalisant que c'était qu'une blague fusilla la Psychopathe du regard .

«Les questions c'est quelque chose qu'on pose lorsqu'on sait pas quelque chose .. Mais .. Ca peut aussi servir de blague . »Fit -elle d'une voix grave

L'autre brune lui tira la langue .

«Y en a aussi dont c'est le métier comme par exemple les journalistes ou les policiers .» Reprit la présentatrices

«Ceux là on aimerait bien leur donner quelques claques . »Grogna Jason

«Ca veut dire que t'as quelque chose à cacher?»Ricana Kevin

Gros blanc …

«Ca ça va dire oui .»

Krystal finit par se réveiller .

«Où est-ce que je suis …?» Demanda t-elle perdue

«Encore une question conne .» Se moqua Travis

«Toutes les questions ne sont pas connes , par exemple en cours si vous comprenez pas quelque chose vous pouvez poser des questions cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de con bien au contraire vous êtes assez intelligents pour savoir que vous savez pas et poser une question . »

«Savoir que l'on sait pas …?» S'étonna Krystal

«Comme dirait Socrate « tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne sais rien » . »Expliqua Kevin

«Exactement , bien sûr il faut être aussi humble qu'un philosophe pour l'avouer . »Reprit sa propriétaire

«Du coup ce qui ne posent pas de questions … Sont prétentieux?»

«Ou stupide exactement . »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Jason qui leva les yeux de son manga .

«Je suis intelligent et je vous emmerde .. »Grogna t-il

«Merci pour ces dix secondes de prétention . »Lui lança Nekomi

Bim! Travis lui claqua le derrière de la tête .

«T'insulte pas mon frère .» Répliqua t-il

Bam! Il se reçut un coup à son tour d'Amber .

«Tu frappes pas ma Nekomi!»

Boum! Un coup de Cyra .

«Toi tu frappes pas mon plan cul .»

«C'est bon ça suffit on arrête .» Intervint Krystal

«Ta gueule!» S'écrièrent les autres

«Mais … Mais …. Ils m'aiment pas! »

Elle mit à pleurnicher dans les bras de Jordan .

«Peace grosse , tu veux de la cocaïne …?»

«Je … Veux bien … Merci . »

Kevin les fusilla du regard .

«Il y a les questions dangereuses Lança Neko ,du genre ... Est-ce que t'es jaloux Kevin?»

«Ta gueule!»

«Cela donne un risque d'insulte et même des tentatives de coup ou de meurtre .»

«Si tu continues je vais vraiment te tuer … »Grogna le Scientifique

«J'ai un chien de garde fais gaffe .»

«Les chiens je les bo…»

«Là c'est trop , tu sors!»

Elle lui indiqua la porte et le jeune homme partit en traînant des pieds .

«Bref , les questions font partie de nos vies elles peuvent être bonnes ou mauvaises , avec ou sans réponses dangereuses ou salvatrices .. Peut importes dans quelles catégories elles se trouvent tout le monde se pose des questions un jour ou l'autre personne ne peut y échapper .»

«Je crois que la question qu'on pose le plus c'est: Comment tu t'appelle?»Fit Amber

«T'es lesbiennes?»Ricana Travis

«T'aimes la cocaïne?»Enchaîna Jordan

«T'es plutôt Sado ou Maso?» ( vous avez compris qui demande ça xD )

«Pourquoi t'es aussi chiant?» Grogna Jason

«T'aimes les câlins?» Fit Krystal avec une bouille de panda

«Comment je fais pour supporter cette bande de tarée?» Soupira Nekomi

Oups … Elle aurait pas dû dire ça … Elle vit soudain 6 visages menaçants s'approcher dangereusement d'elle , dents et griffes acérées .

«Bon … Je crois que je vais y aller …»

Elle se mit à reculer puis se mit à courir . Les autres lui coururent après . Elle fit un tour du salon et revint devant le publique .

«Si vous voulez poser des questions , venez nous voir ou envoyez nous des messages … Si je crève pas avant!»

Elle courut toute l'après midi à telle point qu'elle faillit faire une crise asthme .. La pauvre ..

Le soir le temps qu'ils se calment et qu'ils mangent , tout était redevenue paisible , facile … Comme la mort ( Référence de merde à un film de merde ) .

Nekomi alla dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers son ordinateur . Elle devait faire le planning pour la semaine suivante et elle avait prit beaucoup de retard .

A peine eut t-elle le temps d'allumer son ordinateur que Amber toqua timidement contre la porte .

«Je peux entrer ..?»Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix

«Si c'est pas long , j'ai beaucoup de travail . »

La jeune fille alla sur son lit .

«Pourquoi tu vérifies mon ordinateur?»Demanda t-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante

Pas de réponse ..

«Nekomi je te parle!»

Son amie était tellement choquée de l'entendre crier qu'elle en tomba de sa chaise , la blonde ne fit aucun geste .

«T'es sous ma responsabilité je dois savoir si tu fais pas des choses répréhensibles .» Répondit Nekomi d'une voix neutre

«C'est … C'est tout .»

«Bien sûr , d'ailleurs j'me demande pourquoi tu le prends aussi bien . »

«Je … Pensais à d'autres chose ..»

«Si ça te gêne autant que ça , je le referai plus . »

«.. Hein …?»

«Je regarderai plus rien , c'est ta vie pas la mienne . »

«D'accord .. »

«Au fait ..Merci de m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure . »

«Oh .. C'est rien … J'aime pas quand on t'agresse . »

Et une révélation troublante d'Amber et une petite rougeur de Nekomi!

_Nekomi … _

Oui?

_Ta gueule …_

Maieuh ..

_Chut! _

Pas gentille … Enfin bref! Nekomi ( oui y' en a deux le personnage et l'écrivain c'est compliqué et je vous emm… Embrasse XD ) se remit sur sa chaise et reprit son planning sous les yeux d'Amber qui commençait à trembler. Voyant aucune réaction de la part de la présentatrice elle partit , vexée .

Pourtant juste après qu'elle soit partie la jeune fille regarda l'endroit où se tenait son amie peut de temps avant et baissa la tête .

« Amber .. » Pensa t-elle

Voilà les chouchous! Bon toujours aussi court mais bon vas faire une dizaines de pages avec ce genre de concept steuplait xD

Mais bon je pense qu'il est légèrement ( très légèrement ) meilleur et j'espère que cela vous a plus à bientôt ( LOL ) pour le troisième chapitre

Bisous!:3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Les Dramas

Voilà le troisième chapitre

Je vous préviens d'avance ce chapitre est dur même si le sujet a l'air léger … Vous saurez vite pourquoi .

Nekomi était encore endormie dans son lit quand soudain elle entendit la sonnerie de son portable retentir . Elle sortit sa main de son lit attrapa l'appareil et regarda le numéro de l'inconscient qui l'appelait: Sa grand mère . Elle soupira et répondit …

«Allô …?»

«Réveille toi espèce d'incapable! »Aboya la voix de la vielle femme

«Bonjour mamie … »

«Réveille toi putain c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ton frère il vient à Cannes avec sa mère tu dois lui acheter au moins dix cadeaux!»

«Je … Je pourrais venir à la maison ..?»

«Non , je veux pas que tu viennes , tu apporterais de mauvaises ondes Roberto viendra récupérer les cadeaux dans ton taudis . »

Et elle raccrocha .. C'était toujours pareil … Elle lui donnait des ordres la rabaissait sans arrêt pour mettre en avant son frère … Sa grand mère était un véritable poison . Elle avait la gorge nouée rien que d'y penser . Quand elle était chez elle c'était dispute sur dispute qui pouvait mener soit à des gifles soit à des menaces de la mettre à la porte . Elle pouvait rien faire ni rien dire parce que la vielle femme savait s'y prendre pour se faire aimer des gens et amenuiser les choses allant même jusqu'à faire passer Nekomi pour la méchante , pour que personne n la croit et la prenne pour une menteuse . Le pire c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule à faire ça , toute sa famille était sur son dos , même sa mère qui était partie au Portugal lui mettait les nerfs en pelote quand elle venait chez elle … Longues et régulières étaient les périodes de dépressions de la pauvre jeune fille … Même maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé un appartement loin de sa famille de barjos …

Soudain on frappa à la porte de sa chambre .

«Entre c'est ouvert … »Grogna t-elle

A sa grand surprise Jason arriva vers elle et s'allongea à côté d'elle , il avait même pas son manga habituel .

«Qu'est-ce qui a?»Demanda t-elle

«J'ai entendu ta conversation ..»

«Je suis désolée …»

«T'as pas à l'être . »

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras , la jeune fille se figea .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ..?»

«Je sais que j'suis pas ta personnalité principale mais j'suis celui qui te ressemble le plus .»

«Ouais .. »

«Tu sais qu'il faut que tu fasse ton émission?»

«Je sais … Mais j'ai pas le moral et j'ai aucune idée … »

«C'est pas un _DRAME_ viens lire des _MANGAS_ avec moi . »

Tout à coup cela fit _TILT_ dans la tête de la brune . Mangas … Drame … Mais oui bien sûr!

«Un petit dramas ça te dit?» Demanda t-elle

Sa personnalité s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin trop craquant .

Nekomi sourit à son tour , se dégagea de ses bras et alla dans le salon retrouver les « spectateurs» . Elle y retrouva ses autres personnalité , regarda droit devant elle et respira à fond .

«Salut les tarés , j'espère que vous allez bien , mois ça va pas mal . Aujourd'hui je vais vous parler des dramas .»

«C'est quoi les dramas?» Demanda Amber

«Un drama c'est une adaptation en série ou en film live d'un manga ou alors une série originale comme les séries américaines mais asiatique . »

«C'est pas que Japonais il y a aussi des dramas Coréens , Taiwainais , Philippins … »Répliqua Kevin

«Exactement! Bien que la base originel soit un mangas , donc Japonais toute l'Asie de L'est fait des Dramas . »

«Pourquoi?» S'étonna Amber

«Bonne question! La réponse est … Euh … Bah … »

«Parce que certains n'ont pas de personnalité . »Intervint Jason

«Exacte... Attends quoi?»

«Bah quoi c'est vrai les japonais ils font les adaptations des mangas déjà fait parce qu'ils ont pas d'imagination et les autres ils les plagient … Parce qu'ils ont pas de personnalité . »

«C'est quoi plagier ..?» S'étonna Amber

«C'est quand on prend le travail de quelqu'un et on le refait pour s'en attribuer le mérite .» Répondit Kevin

«C'est pas gentil … »

Elle fit une petite bouille tout kawaii qui provoqua des pigments roses sur les joues de la présentatrice .

«Mais … Les fans ils préfèrent quoi? »Demanda soudain Krystal

«Bah … Euh … Jason! Tu préfère quoi les mangas ou les Dramas? »Demanda Nekomi

«Les Mangas avec les mangas on a plus de liberté pour faire des trucs humainement impossible .»

«Et on peut faire des bubulles!» S'exclama Amber

«Ouais mais avec les Dramas on est dans un mode plus varié et plus réaliste .»Répliqua Krystal

«Exactement! Surtout que vu que c'est réaliste on peut s'imaginer à la place des personnages … »

«Avoue Nekomi que t'aimes mater les acteurs de Dramas .. »Rigola Travis

«Hein .. Mais … Vous allez arrêter de me faire passer pour une perverse à la fin?!»

«Oh ça va j'ai le droit de rigoler …»

«Non pas avec Nekomi!»S'exclama la gamine

Gros blanc … La Brune toussota puis changea de sujet:

«Il peut y avoir plusieurs type , catégorie et cadre de dramas »

«Il y a des Yaoi hard dans une école ..?» Demanda Travis

«Non , Travis … Ou du moins pas à ma connaissance .. »

«Pas à ma connaissance … Parce que t'as une connaissance niveau Hard Yaoi .. »

«Euh … Joker … »

Un nouveau Blanc … Oui c'est la journée des blancs aujourd'hui .. XD

«Mais y peut y avoir de la romance dans des écoles , de l'horreur au travail Yuri hétéro ou Yaoi tout y passe . »Reprit Nekomi

«Techniquement non car la plupart des Dramas sont Hétéros les Asiatiques considérant l'homosexualité comme tabou . »Répliqua Kevin

«Ah ouais et comment tu explique Junjou Pure Heart? Takumi Kun? D'autres dont j'ai oublié le nom? Les Dramas ou des filles se transforme en garçons et où d'autres garçons sont amoureux d'elle comme dans Hana Kimi? Coffee Prince? You Are Beautiful? »

«C'est bon ça va j'ai compris!»

Sa propriétaire lui tira la langue .

«Y a beaucoup de genre?»Demanda Amber

«Autant que dans des séries Américaines , y a le genre musicale , comédie , comédie romantique , horreur , science fiction , sport aussi … Et encore pleins d'autre …»

«Y a plus de sciences fictions ou dans le cadre du travail qu'autre chose vu la mentalité des asiatiques … »Ricana Krystal

«Jason … »

«Y a pas que ça contrairement à ce que les gens pensent ils ne sont pas que fous ou bourreaux de travail ce sont aussi des gens romantiques qui ne se prennent pas la tête . »Fit l'intéressé

«Merci . »

«Est-ce que c'est plus réaliste que les séries Américaines?»

«Pour la plupart oui , ils se basent sur des histoires réalistes pour que les gens s'identifient plus facilement aux personnes , c'est ce qui les rends attachants et les dramas captivants . »

«Lesquelles sont les meilleures? »

«Ca dépend , si vous voulez du rêves , un monde dans lequel vous évader regardez des séries américaines ou certains dramas asiatiques spécifiques mais si vous voulez des décors réalistes et des personnages attachants regardez des dramas … Sur ce faîtes votre choix et je vous dis à très vite pour une nouvelle émission . »

Tout devint noir et le publique disparut , Nekomi s'affala sur le canapé .

«Ca va aller?» Demanda Kevin

«Pourquoi tu me le demandes?»

«T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette .. »

«Je .. »

Soudain elle entendit la sonnette de la porte retentir . Elle soupira et alla ouvrir , son oncle se tenait devant elle , avec sa veste en cuir ses lunettes il lui faisait un peu penser à un motard ça la faisait sourire … C'était bien la seule chose chez lui qui la faisait sourire …

«Alors les cadeaux?»Grogna son oncle

«Je .. Les ai pas …» Avoua la pauvre Nekomi

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'épiloguer elle se prit une gifle monumentale mais elle sera les dents et les poings pour ne pas crier .

«T'es vraiment bonne à rien »

«Je sais …»

Elle s'attendit à un autre coup mais rien ne vint … Elle releva les yeux et vit qu'il avait disparu . Ses yeux la picotaient .. Sans même lui dire au revoir … Comme d'habitude ..

Sans crier gare Krystal la tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras .

«Vas y pleure … Ca te fera du bien …»

La jeune fille se laissa aller et pleura dans les bras de son amie , sentant aussitôt une main lui caresser doucement le dos , Amber .

La Brune ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douceur de ses amies …

Hey .. Voilà le chapitre 3 c'est un chapitre très très dur à écrire , non pas par le sujet même si vu que j'en ai pas regardé depuis longtemps j'avais beaucoup moins à dire qu'avant mais par ce qui allait avec .. Au début je ne voulais pas faire ce contexte car cela révèle énormément ma vie privée et cela pourrait me faire passer pour une faible mais je l'ai fait pour vous faire passer un message:

Même si la vie est loin d'être facile le fait d'écrire ou de vivre de notre passion nous enferme dans une bulle et adoucit notre chienne de vie . Et le fait d'écrire sur ce fandom c'est hyper important pour moi parce que c'est un endroit où je commence à vraiment me sentir à ma place et ça m'est pas arrivé depuis des années et je tiens à remercier d'abord ma chérie Saku , ma meilleure amie Ayumi mais aussi Déponia ( surtout elle ), Kira , Julia et pleins d'autre pour me faire me sentir à ma place … Merci .

Sur ce , je vous donne rendez vous bientôt pour le 4 ème chapitre .


End file.
